Blackbirds
by Lightningsphere
Summary: Grave times are upon Zim, and Dib has to worry about Gaz's sudden, odd behavior. Then comes two new girls to town, both with secrets. One is here for revenge. The other claims to know Zim, and she obviously does. Then GIR starts acting up, and there's the matter of a black cat wandering around town... "Black feathers will fall, and you will hear the call of a blackbird..."
1. Prologue

**I'm really bored right now… I want to start on Tragic Magic but I need more characters in first… -.- And I don't feel like trying to get up another chapter of Night and Dawn either… So, the result of that is THIS MAGICAL FISH CAKE CRAP… XD New story, different series… And that is Invader Zim! Yay! I love that show… But anyway, gonna at least TRY to focus, and the fact that my fluffy kitty is sitting right here isn't helping… And I mean he's RIGHT HERE, he's almost sitting on the laptop… I don't wanna be mean and move him though so… I am stuck with a VERY fluffy kitty as a distraction. Anyway… Yeah just enjoy this story… (Oh and now my cat decides to sit on my lap and start cuddling with me… His breath stinks too, like, a lot…)**

A dark, shadowy shape slunk through the shadows of the night, its eyes glinting. The shape moved fluidly through the night, incredibly graceful and agile.

The shape leapt up onto a trashcan that shone silver as the moonlight cast onto it, looking around cautiously. The shape's eyes glinted again and it leapt down, running down the streets of the city. The shape was determined, determined to succeed in the mission it had been given.

The shape stopped running by a fire hydrant and it walked around it twice, eyes narrowed. The shape reared back suddenly, and it let out a quiet growl. The directions it had been given were correct, and that meant the shape _would _fulfill its mission. The shape started running again, forelegs stretching far out in front of it.

The shape looked around to make sure there were no witnesses on the nighttime streets and then it skidded to a stop. The shape crouched down low and sprang forward, blue flames flaring out of its back feet. The shape zoomed down the streets, sending stray newspapers and other litter flying.  
It suddenly stopped the flames just as it hit a wall. The shape dug claws into the brick wall, keeping itself from falling. The shape started to run up the wall, eyes narrowed in determination. Then, it leapt up onto the rooftop of the building it had been running up and glanced around again.

The shape slunk over to the edge of the rooftop and stared down at the city. The city was surprisingly deserted, for one of its size, but that was okay with the shadowy shape. In fact, it was more than okay, it was just _perfect._

The shape pushed off of the rooftop with its back legs and landed gracefully on the top of a building right next to it. The shape's eyes began glowing in a way that was almost supernatural and it began running again, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. The shape eventually stopped jumping from rooftops and leapt down into an ally, digging its claws into a wall to slow its descent. The shape flipped off of the wall and landed on its feet gracefully.

The shape lifted its nose into the air and it started running again, feet hitting the pavement hard. It dashed past a young couple that had to be on their way home from a late night party, and judging by the scent they gave off, the party had included alcohol and its fair share of drugs.

"Hey, babe, did you see that cat run by…? Its fur was, like, totally purple!"

"Now that's just plain old bullshit, it's the beer talking, honey." The shape let out a snort and started running. The couple was _definitely _on their way home from a party that had involved _plenty _of alcohol.

The shape swerved around a streetlight and stopped in front of a fairly small house, nestled between two apartment buildings. Its eyes began to glow supernaturally again and the shape leapt up onto the fence in front of the house. It had succeeded, but there was one thing it had to do first before it could return to its master…

The shape was about to leap down into the lawn when it remembered that the disturbing looking lawn gnomes shot lasers from their eyes. The shape glared hatefully at the gnomes, then crouched down on the fence. There was no way it would go home without doing one, personal task first…

The shape leapt onto the lawn, doing a few flips to dodge the laser beams shot from the gnomes' large eyes and then managed to successfully slice off all the gnomes' heads. The shape batted one of the heads aside and watched it roll into the street. It leapt up onto one of the windowsills and peered into the darkened house.

Its eyes narrowed and it sank its claws into the window, scratching out a symbol in this glass. The shape nodded in satisfaction at the sight of its work and leapt off the windowsill to scratch the same symbol into the other window.

Once this was done, the shape jumped back onto the lawn and examined the message it had sent. It felt extremely smug about the message, for no one would be able to interpret it but one. Not even its master would understand the seemingly random symbols.

The shape ran off of the property quickly, knowing that once the owner had figured out what had happened to his gnomes, more defenses would immediately be sent up. But before the shape did that, it dropped a small, little ball onto the lawn that sank into the grass of the lawn. It then ran down the streets, pleased by several things.

One, its master would be happy that it had succeeded in the mission, and would have one less reason to be upset with it. Two, the shape had left a message for the one it actually wished to warn, and hopefully that one would understand it. Three, the fun could finally begin now…

_**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED…**_

**Yay for prologues! XD I think it's pretty darned obvious who the shape is, I mean come on! As soon as the drunk person talks, it should be the most obvious thing in the world! I want you to know, that probably won't be the last mention of drugs and alcohol… This ain't gonna be a happy story people, so don't expect it to be one! And there will be cussing, I don't know why… There just will be… Review if you liked it…? Pretty pleases? **


	2. Stand Up

**And… Chapter 1 of Blackbirds! YAY! XD But anyway… Oh hey, look! My cat's not sitting RIGHT HERE so maybe I can actually focus today! (Doubtful)**

**I think it's possible I might get a start on Tragic Magic, maybe. I would prefer at least 4 more characters but I suppose 3 right now are okay…**

Dib leaned back in his chair so he could get a better glimpse of Zim. He smirked and Zim looked up from whatever he was doing and glared hatefully at Dib.

The green-skinned alien curled his lip, revealing his sharp teeth and Dib got the impression that Zim was growling at him. Dib rolled his eyes and tapped his pencil on his desk, still staring over at Zim. Dib leaned forward and glanced up at the clock, the bell should ring and signal the end of the school day any minute now…

_BRRRIIIINNNGG!_

"Now go home, all of you! And don't forget, you have that essay due on the Big Bang Theory due this Thursday!" Dib winced at the crackly sound of Ms. Bitters voice. He looked over at the ancient woman and saw her sweeping her ice cold gaze across the room. She raised a wrinkled finger and pointed to the door. "Go," she hissed.

No one needed to be prompted again; most of the kids stood up and scrambled to the door. Then there was the odd few that decided to run over to the windows and get outside that way. Dib sighed and started to pack up his stuff. He glanced over at Zim as he did so, and saw the green-skinned alien staring out the window.

Dib slung his backpack over his shoulder and flicked Zim squarely where his nose should have been on his way out. Zim yelped and fell out of his chair when Dib did that. He glared fiercely at Dib, sky blue eyes burning with hate. Dib snickered and walked out of the classroom.

"See ya later, Zim!" He called and closed the classroom door behind him. Dib smiled and walked down the halls, which were quickly emptying. He scanned the mob of kids as they shoved and pushed one another to get outside, searching for Gaz. Dib thought he had caught a glimpse of her when someone suddenly shoved him into a locker.

"Look guys, it's the weird kid!" Dib heard laughter and he looked up to see several, well-muscled kids laughing their heads off. The one that had him pinned against the locker stopped laughing and drew back his fist, punching Dib.

Dib's glasses went flying and he heard a small shattering noise, indicating that they had broken. He squinted, trying to see where they had gone and he was punched again, this time in the stomach. Dib drew in a sharp breath, refusing to cry out or show any other sign of weakness. The kids burst out laughing again and Dib shut his eyes. He readied himself for the next punch… only it never came…

The kid who had Dib pinned against the locker had drawn back his fist to punch Dib again when someone grabbed his fist. Dib opened his eyes and was surprised to see Zim standing right there, holding onto the kid's fist.

"Enough," Zim snarled. The kid started laughing and gestured for one of his buddies. Before another kid could get any closer to Zim, the green alien suddenly flipped the kid who had been punching Dib over. The kid landed on his back with a painful sounding _oof! _"Did you not hear me…? I said, _enough!_" Zim growled and punched the nearest kid, sending him flying back into a locker.

The remaining muscle head boys exchanged uncertain glances before running off. Zim snorted in annoyance and threw something towards Dib. "Here, you might need those." the green alien muttered under his breath and crossed his arms. Dib fumbled with the object Zim had thrown towards him and then raised it to his eyes so he could see it better. It was his glasses, severely cracked but still intact for the most part.

"Thanks, why'd you help me though?" Dib asked as he put his glasses on. Zim rolled his eyes and leaned against a locker, "I couldn't stand seeing those assholes beat the living shit out of you, so I decided to be kind and help you, _filthy _human. You better be grateful," he closed his arms and put his hands behind his head. Dib raised an eyebrow at Zim using language like that. It wasn't unheard of for the green alien to curse but it tended to be incredibly rare. "I am, don't worry." Dib muttered. Zim grunted and left.

Dib adjusted his glasses the best he could and started to walk outside as well, though much slower than Zim. _I wonder why Zim decided to help me, _he thought to himself. _It can't be because he wanted to be 'kind', there's no way. There has to be another reason why Zim suddenly decided to stand up for me. _Dib shook his head opened the door, running almost directly into someone else.

"Where… the… hell… were…you…? I have been waiting here for about _twenty minutes, _Dib! Where were you?!" Dib looked up to see his sister. Gaz was glowering at him, her honey-brown eyes blazing with anger. Dib started to apologize when Gaz slapped him across the face. "There is no reason for you to take _twenty minutes_ to get out of school! Now let's just get home," Gaz started to walk away, not even waiting for her brother.

Dib sighed and started to follow his sister. It was so typical of Gaz not to really care what was going on. She didn't exactly care much for him, so she basically ignored all the bullying and harassment. But Dib did wish she would listen for once, and maybe stand up for him once or twice…

Then Dib remembered how Zim had suddenly stood up for Dib, scaring those kids horribly. He shook his head and picked up the pace, trying to catch up to Gaz. Dib couldn't but wonder what could've happened when Zim had randomly stood up for him. He knew that Zim had _not _shown his true strength. Zim could've easily killed those kids. Even though the green alien was an idiot, he had a terrifying kind of genius to him somehow…

Dib tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and Gaz suddenly whirled around, catching him before he could. He looked up at his sister in confusion. Gaz appeared to be just as confused as Dib and she shoved her brother away.

"Wh-"

"Not a word, that little incident never happened." Gaz whispered dangerously. Dib nodded and he followed Gaz as she started walk home again, but at a much faster pace now.

_Why is everyone acting like this all of the sudden? It makes no sense whatsoever, _Dib shook his head. He looked over across the street and saw a girl he had never seen before studying him closely. She quickly looked away and started to run, and soon she was out of Dib's sight.

Dib stopped walking for a few moments and stared after the girl. He wondered who she had been, and why she had been staring at him. He sighed and had to jog to catch up to Gaz. _None of this makes sense; I'm so confused right now. _Dib skidded to a stop a few feet behind Gaz so he didn't crash right into her.

_Maybe it's just one of those days…_

**And I got the first chapter up! WHOO! It only took me like four days too I think! Which is a lot faster than I thought it would take me, four days is nothing. Especially since I basically have no storyline for this…**

**If you liked, please review or whatever! It would be appreciated!**


End file.
